Psychedelic Dreams of Princes and Samurais
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Psyche and Delic find themselves lost in the past in two times, feudal Japan and Rennaisance Era Europe. Unfortunately, it's not during happy times. TsuPsy, DelHibi, past PsyDel
1. The Necklace

**_A/N: Just going to say this once, I know, this is not exactly Shizaya but alternates! Shizaya. I'm saying only this, THERE IS MULTIPLE SHIZAYA ALTERNATES AND NO MAIN PAIRING SO DEAL WITH IT! I'M PUTTING IT UNDER SHIZUO AND IZAYA! -prepares the vending machines- By the way, there's yaoi. It's going to be epic. If you don't like, run off and read something else. This isn't for the faint of heart._**

**_~.~_**

You cheated on me!" Psyche sobbed as he pointed at the host.

"I cheated? I CHEATED?" Delic glared at him in outrage. "I DID NOTHING! YOU WERE THE ONE CLINGING TO EVERYONE!"

"I love being with others."

"Yeah!" Delic nodded, "you do! You enjoy it so much, you don't seem too worried when they have their grubby hands all over you!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Coming from the one who let's women run their hands under his waistband!"

"GUYS!" Shinra stood off to the side, glaring at them both, "SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP SHINRA!" Both the others yelled at the doctor before Delic spun on Psyche again.

"ADMIT IT! YOU NEVER GAVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT WE HAVE!"

"YOU DIDN'T! WHY CAN'T WE GO SLOW! WHY CAN'T WE EVER HAVE GENTLE SEX! IT'S ALWAYS POUND POUND POUND," he pelvic thrust the air, making Shinra cover his eyes, "NEVER CAN WE HAVE LONG FOREPLAY!"

"WHO WANTS FOREPLAY!" Delic shook in outrage, "WHY CAN'T WE HAVE VIOLENT SEX! YOU ALWAYS WANT SOFT, GENTLE CRAP! WE CAN'T YELL OR SHOUT! NO! WE HAVE TO SAY LOVEY CRAP AT EACH OTHER ALL THE TIME!"

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE IN LOVE DO!"

"WE'RE FUCK BUDDIES! NOT IN LOVE!" Delic froze as he screamed that, looking at the shocked brunet before him.

"…so that was it…" Psyche's eyes watered, spilling over, "That was all we were?"

"I guess so." The host shook his head. "Glad we got that clear."

Looking back and forth between them Shinra merely shook his head, "you two are starting to argue like your brothers. I swear if anything gets broken, you're both paying for it."

"Shinra I just had my heart broken," Psyche started to cry, "I can at least break one thing."

Delic turned, glaring at everything. "I'm out of here. I have better things to do then help Celty move her crap."

"WAIT!" Shinra looked at them both pleadingly, "Celty and I haven't had a day off in forever, we can't spend the whole day cleaning up her things!"

Psyche sniffled before heading to the dullahan's bedroom. "I'll be moving out when we're done here."

"Psyche! The only damn thing you have in my apartment is a toothbrush!"

"Then it won't take me long to move out then." Psyche glared at him as they all entered the rune and relics covered room. Delic took a look around and whistled, "got enough shit around?"

"It's not shit!" Shinra glared at him, "it's Celty's things! I love them all almost as much as I love her!"

"I bet if we wrote Celty on a bottle of poison and said it was from Celty, he would drink it."

Delic nodded, "probably-"

"HEY! Focus here! I want to have the place spotless before Celty comes home from her job! I'm going to surprise her with this and then we'll go to the beach." His eyes flickered with adoration. "Oh there is nothing better than Celty in a swimsuit."

"Yes, you're a perv. Now then, let's just clean the shit up and get out of here…"

"OH!" Psyche squealed, making the other two cover their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL PSYCHE! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT ANYMORE-"

"Look at this!" Psyche held up a large necklace and grinned, looking at the stone on it. "That thing's huge!"

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with it." Delic walked over and grabbed part of it. "After all, we both remember who broke the coffee maker, and my last pair of headphones."

"That's not fair!" Psyche pouted, giving the thing a tug. "I was going to pay for them but you wouldn't let me!"

"Of course not!" Delic tugged back, "you are one of the biggest procrastinators I know! I wouldn't have gotten-"

"Guys! Stop tugging on that thing! I think there's something wrong with it!" Shinra moved forward, frowning.

"Well it's a good thing I'm leaving then! I'll go find someone who won't mind me being a procrastinator or my happiness!"

"I don't hate your happiness I hate your squealing! You seem incapable of being serious!"

"I can be serious!"

"Bullcrap!"

"GUY-" Shinra's words were jumbled when the necklace gave off a loud crack, the duo falling backwards. The room was blinded in light before returning to normal. The doctor looked around the room for a moment after gathering himself. His blood went cold as he bit his lip. "Psyche? …Delic? …This isn't funny you guys. I love the let's play hide and seek on Shinra game too, but this is going too far."

He stood in place until he heard the front door, soon finding the dullahan coming in and looking at him in concern.

[Is something wrong?]

"Psyche…Delic… They both vanished."

[Maybe they went out on a date?]

"No," Shinra turned to her and sighed, "we were cleaning your room and they were fighting over some necklace… Well, sort of, but the thing broke and they went poof!" He leaned into the woman and shook his head, "I think I messed up big time."

~.p

Psyche looked up and blinked. His gaze focusing on what was in front of him for a full moment. Magenta eyes widening slowly to the size of saucers before he screamed, leaping back only to shudder in horror.

There was a bug. It was crawling on some weird rocks in front of him and the thing was _huge!_ He looked around and went sprinting out of the room…cave… well, he ran out and looked around the area only to pause once more.

He didn't recognize this place. Was this in the botanical gardens in the city? He knew they had one, true Delic had invited him to a couple events there, but he'd never actually gone. Then again, looking down at his now ruined white suit, he could tell why.

His clothes were ruined!

However he had gotten here, whomever responsible was paying for his dry cleaning. There was no way in hell he would pay himself. He lacked the funds to begin with. Izaya would kill him if he asked for money again.

"Hello?" He yelled loudly, looking around.

Eventually someone would appear, right? How big could the gardens be?

~D

"GET UP!"

Delic felt something hit his gut a moment before someone else's voice spoke up. "We're to take him to the castle like the other women."

"He's a man though. Better to just slaughter him like the pig 'e is."

"Well that's why ye ain't any kinda nobleman now, ain't ya?"

Delic opened his eyes a bit before his vision wavered, a cloth pressed to his face. He felt his head throb as he awakened again in some dark room. The sound of water dripping down from the ceiling.

"He's fine."

"Aye, but we do we do wit 'im?"

"The best thing we can possibly do. We dress 'im up, send 'im to that arrogant swine's son, and 'ave 'im persuade the prince to do whatever we say or he can 'ave 'is head cut off."

"Yeah!"

"Help me dress 'im. We 'ave about ten minutes 'fore the king realizes we've snuck in again."

"Where do we stick him?"

"In the middle of the ladies, I gotta wig we can throw on 'im and me wife 'as some creams."

Delic tried to look at the people who were talking, but his vision swam again before he blacked out.

~.~

_**A/N: NO PI NO! STOP WRITING THINGS THAT ARE NEW! STOP IT! STOP! **_

_**Yes, I'm sorry to anyone who hates the lisps in Delic's kidnapping area. Those accents are awful and writing it was kind of annoying. LUCKILY~ you're wondrous informant will make sure they remain rare in the fic.**_

_**Izaya: How nice of me. **_

_**PI: O-O WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_

_**Shizuo: …So basically it's an alternates fic.**_

_**PI: You two might appear! …maybe… **_

_**Izaya: Ah, I see… -grins- Shizu-chan and I are forbidding you from asking for reviews though.**_

_**PI: WHAT? BUT BUT HOW WILL MY HUMANS KNOW TO REVIEW IF I DON'T DEMAND THEM TO!**_

_**Shizuo: …they'll feel compelled after reading?**_

_**Izaya: That's the deal, you have failed to update all your fictions here so that is the agreement.**_

_**PI: -sobs- I Love you two, but I hate you so much~ -runs to snuggle against Tsugaru- **_


	2. The Lonely Heart and the Swordsman p1

"DELI-CHAN?" The brunet moved forth, his eyes watery, his feet stumbling along the rocky path. His heart ached, his hands and clothes filthy. Upon his awakening in this nightmare, he had tried to move forward, he searched for anyone. His music player shuffled around in his pocket, long since dead.

Where was he? This wasn't Tokyo. This wasn't the clubs and lights of the city that he had grown up with. It wasn't his home. The surroundings were bathed in lush green hues, the sky draped with deep blues and fading bold reds and violets. He grew fearful as the area grew darker. His clothing grew stained with mud and filth, tearing on branches and bushes.

Psyche stumbled on the rocky paths and vicious woods of the area. He shivered as he forced himself back to his feet, reminding himself that Delic would be looking for him. Delic would be worried. He was no doubt collecting others to look for him. He was probably worried out of… out of…

Psyche felt the stinging of tears in his eyes as he picked up his pace, growing frantic. "SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" He didn't want to be alone anymore. That was why he loved his job so much. He was always accompanying others, making sure that they were happy as well.

There were no answers from the surroundings though. He couldn't see much anymore, the trees cast dark shadows upon the ground, swaying in the wind as it grew cold. Psyche wrapped his coat around himself tighter.

"Hello?" He sniffled harder as he went along the dark path before him. "…Hello? Anyone? Please… please answer me…"

The tears blurred his vision as he moved forth, his feet may have been moving, but he couldn't tell where he was going. He was so miserable. He was so lonely. Why? Why wouldn't anyone come?

The oranges and violets of the sky faded, the aquas shifting into deep indigo until the night sky was the deepest navy that Psyche had ever seen. He stared up at the sky, aghast at all the twinkling lights above him. He rubbed at his eyes, looking up at the many stars in the sky. They shone down upon him, making him feel lonelier. They were all the way up there, all together…

And yet he was so far down…

He was all alone in this dark and lonely land. It was miserable. With no lights to shine his way, no spirits to guide him, he was left in the dark. Psyche didn't appreciate being left alone. He looked around a moment more before sighing.

Forward march.

He would have to continue until he found someone. He would get home. That promise he could make to himself.

The deep vibrating sound shook him from his thoughts, exciting the brunet immediately. Magenta eyes looked up, searching for the source of that sound. "Hello?" He spoke in a raspy voice. Clearing his throat, he shouted, "HELLO? IS SOMEONE THERE?"

The deep growling/vibrating sound grew louder, Psyche so engrossed in becoming free, he ignored the small voice in his head warning him to be careful. He beat back bush after bush, branch after branch. He looked around excitedly.

It was just ahead! He could see a clearing!

Psyche felt himself trip and go barreling out the brush, his world revolving around him. His entire body ached, he couldn't feel his legs, his feet hurt so much. Still, the car! He looked up and felt his entire blood turn to ice.

A snout sat centimeters from his face, the lips pulled back as the beast snarled at him. Great white teeth glinted in the moonlight. The wolf snarled and snapped at him, causing him to lean back.

"N-nice doggie… sweet doggie…" He looked around only to feel faint.

There was a whole pack. An entire pack of wolves with a convenient pile of dead carcasses nearby, he had stumbled upon a wolves' den.

The monsters circled around him, growls and snarls ripping from the group. Psyche couldn't move. He didn't dare to move. The things were everywhere. It was too much. This was all too much. He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go cuddle with Deli-chan…

Delic wasn't here though. He had left him. Now Psyche was going to die. He was going to die and he was going to be all alone as he died.

Shutting his eyes, Psyche felt the warm, fresh tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe it was ending quite this way. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Why? Why couldn't he be whatever Deli-chan wanted? What was it that Delic wanted so badly? Was he not good enough exactly the way he was?

The world revolved: the moss green grass and dark browns of the world spinning. He couldn't see anything in particular anymore. He couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet. Tears poured down in rivers from his eyes. There was nothing but this ice running through his veins, his heart splintering into pieces. The wolves grew closer and closer.

They meant nothing to him, merely serving as the messengers of Delic's true feelings for him. There was no one for him anymore. No love, no devotion. Psyche wavered on reality and unconsciousness. His heart bled with emotions, with heartbreak. He… he might as well just…

He might as well just give up…

He fell to the ground, letting the darkness overcome him. What use was there in his fighting? He had no one to spend his life with. He had no one who cared about him. His brothers Izaya and Roppi thought he was a pain. His so-called lover felt nothing for him. Others only tolerated him because he was with one of the three. He had always felt alone, trying to mask the feeling with his bubbly personality…

The pain hit from from his back, claws digging into him. It hurt… it…

~.~

"Damn…" Tsugaru stood up from his table as he heard the growling and the fury coming from the wolves. He had denied it long enough, there was someone on his lands again.

How many times was he going to throw the Emperor's men back? How many times was he to tell the Emperor that he had no intention of marrying some continent noblewoman just so that trade would be improved within the two worlds? This was it. He was going to murder the men, all but one. That one could carry his fellows back to the royal and tell him that Tsugaru Kaikyou was going to marry no woman.

He moved to the door, sliding it open as he slipped his sandals on. His sword sliding so easily into his belt, he set forth into the night. He slipped between the dark trees and tall grass. He bent low, stalking forward with ancient precision taught to him since his royal birth.

The wolves were ahead. A thankful acquisition from his long-passed sempai, the wolves were good markers for trespassers that set foot upon his lands. He listened to the snarls and frowned as he moved. They must all have been gaining age, where normally they were quick to the strike, this night, they appeared to be taking their time with their prey.

Tsugaru's movements slowed until he was walking. Pausing behind a tree, he looked forth, seeing a figure indeed on his lands. The azure gaze of Tsugaru watched in silence as the figure remained frozen, the wolves pawing at him.

The wolves weren't… they weren't killing him though.

Did that mean that the person was not with the Emperor? Perhaps the person was a wanderer from a nearby village? Why would one wander many miles to be here of all places though? The person would have had to have traveled for many a moons, passed several villages and private lands. The neighboring homes were home to finicky men and women. There was… there was just no way!

The alpha wolf turned, looking over at him before sitting upon its hindquarters. Its pack moved away, watching the figure anxiously.

Whatever the reason for this person's appearance on his lands, the fact remained that they were on his lands and for that reason, there would be punishment. Tsugaru moved forth, drawing his blade from its sheath. The blade glinted in the moonlight, furthering in the wolf pack's nervousness.

He moved forward and stared down only to pause once again. His eyes widened in surprise. A woman? The clothing was like nothing he had ever seen, even when he had lived in the royal home. The cloth looked to be white, with pink, a color of the women's court? But that was confusing, the women of the royal home made sure to have the most complex yukatas, delicate patterns of nature and figures drawn upon the silk they wore, but this person's yukata was nothing like that.

A strange helmet covered the person's ears, furthering Tsugaru's confusion. It looked useless, as though the lightest of strikes from his blade would sever it in two. The helmet would protect him from nothing.

He wasn't even entirely sure if it was a man or a woman.

Tsugaru sheathed his weapon before bending down, turning the person so that he might see their face. Dark lashes hid the person's eyes, softer than any silk black hair meeting Tsugaru's calloused hands. He looked down upon the person and felt his confusion further. Was this a man? A woman?

He embarrassedly travelled a hand down the person's front, groping at where he knew men to have their most personal possession. His face deepened into a scarlet as he felt the man's parts. Pulling his hand away, he murmured a low apology before lifting the man into his arms. He stood up and moved through the woods, petting the wolves that followed at his heels for a moment. His gaze shifted to the man in his arms.

What could bring this man so far from his lands? Wh-

"…don't…leave me…" The person in his arms shuffled, speaking with an accent he had never before heard. He was shocked by the voice. It sounded like the man had been through much before arriving here.

He walked passed his home to his bathhouse, watching the dripping spring water that ran through the small hut quietly. Tsugaru looked at the man's garments once more before sighing.

It was going to be a long evening…

~.~

_**A/N: -drooling over this prompt- Tsugaru~ Tsu-chan… **_

_** Psyche: -covers the screen- MINEEEEEEEE!**_

_** Review, good peeps. Reviews are awesome… Tsugaru will wolves and a sword though… -is going to suffer, thinking about this prompt at work- **_


	3. The Lonely Heart and the Swordsman p2

The brunet was injured, his rags for clothing torn and shredded. His face was undamaged though. It was tearstained, set into a deep frown. The wounds were not completely what concerned him, it was the demonic redness that marred his hand. His left one. The boy had been out in the woods for a long while, no doubt he had touched the roots of angered spirits.

Tsugaru worked quietly in what light the high moon let him have. He abandoned the lad in the room before going to look for countering herbs. The rash seemed like something he had seen before. He quietly searched through his home, the pups bathing upon the wooden floor boards bathed in the night's glow. Their small snouts aimed at him as their small eyes watched him flit about the room. He snatched leafs from the old storage of the few days ago harvest. A small bowl began to be filled with green tea remaining from earlier in the evening. The leaves were thrown in, a stone used to crush and mix them together.

The wary elder wolf stood resolute near the bathing house, watching the surroundings and Tsugaru worked. His gaze flickered out to the beast before he focused back in. Soon…

Very soon, a small fire burned under the mixture that was being created. The flickering light danced upon the walls for a while, before the blond quickly extinguished it, being followed closely by the small figures behind him. He entered, again, that small bathhouse only to find the boy slowly stirring.

No matter where the boy was from, he needed to be treated for the injuries and ailments that had been done upon him. Tsugaru worked with that same silence, the same meticulous focus as before, holding the boy in place in his delirium. The brunet squirmed at the sight of the beasts behind him, terrified no doubt.

"Calm down."

The brunet made a sound, but it was more of a squeak of fear and pain than any language. Disappointing, there were a lot of questions he had.

The blond finished with the rash and his attention went back to the matter at hand. He couldn't keep the boy in his clothes, there was too much danger that the malady that had caused the redness was lingering in the fabric. Unsheathing his blade, he slowly shredded the cloth from his person, setting it aside for him to burn at a later time. Soon, the brunet lay bare upon his floor, shadowed gaze fearfully watching the blade in his hands.

He was almost rabbit-like, seeing danger around him and paralyzed. His figure shivering uncontrollably.

"Be still," Tsugaru leaned in close, making a show of setting aside the blade, kicking it towards the door. He set what he hoped was a comforting hand upon the brunet's shoulder and gently tried to lift the boy. Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, his arms latched onto his shoulders.

Where did you come from, Tsugaru longed with his very being to ask.

There was no one, not a person in this entire world, no matter the disease, the situation, the anything. There was no one who would ever touch him in such a manner. Everyone knew him from the area and afar. No lady would come near him, no man unless wishing death.

What made this brunet so different?

Settling him into the bathing basin, Tsugaru let the man rest.

Bathing was something of a soothing endeavor after all. The medicinal herbs would have had their proper time to have been soaked into his skin. Now he would be able to recover, rest, and, like with most persons in his life, leave.

He watched the boy finally shut his eyes, drifting away into oblivion

~.~

"Someone… "

Psyche's eyes slowly flickered open, tears already prickling his eyes. His heart, his whole person felt so empty. He wanted to just die…

"I see you've awakened."

Turning his gaze, Psyche felt his thinking stop. He stared in surprise at the blond standing in the doorway, his chest showing a bit. The small smile on his lips, the soft look he was giving, almost as though he were expecting to be yelled at but wanted to be nice anyway.

"…Del…" Psyche started to sit up only to wince. His whole back was aching at the sudden attempt.

"Don't," the blond hurried over to push him back to the mat under him.

Blue.

Without realizing it, Psyche reached out and cupped the man's face. He had blue eyes. This couldn't be Delic. Delic's eyes were pink.

"….You need to rest. You were injured." The stranger covered his hand with their rough one and smiled again.

So cute, he seemed so shy.

"Please don't leave," Psyche murmured, pouting up at him.

If he had seemed cute before, the small blush developing on his face was driving Psyche crazy. He was so adorable! Oh, it was just so cute to see him blush and smile all within a minute.

The man looked away. "You need to rest."

"I can't sleep."

The blond looked downwards, avoiding his gaze as he blushed more, "I cannot help you with that."

"Please stay with me." Psyche reached out with his other hand and forced him to look him in the face. The man fumbled for words, looking at him as though he would do something stupid if he stayed. "Please~" Psyche forced himself to tear up a bit, looking up at the man.

"…Alright. I won't go anywhere. Just please get some sleep."

"My name is Psyche, what's yours?"

"Hmm?" The blond looked down at him a moment, face etched in sorrow. "My name?"

"Yes, what's your name?"

"…My name is Tsugaru."

"Thank you for saving me Tsugaru. You're a very nice person."

~.~

_**A/N: -off to work- -will update more stuff later- Danke for reading.**_


	4. The Lonely Heart and the Swordsman p3

A nice… A nice person?

The man had to have been completely out of his mind. He had never been considered a nice person. As anyone in this land was only all to eager to gossip about, he was a monster. The monster of the lands. He had no friends, he had no family anymore; he was the beast of the woods, hunting down whatever he could get with his wolves.

"I'm not a nice person…"

Psyche looked over at him and the man shook his head, "You are! You saved me, didn't you?"

"I did…"

"Then you are my hero!" Psyche smiled up at him. His eyes radiated with warmth, making the blond more uncomfortable.

'…I am no hero…"

"It's Psyche. Say it with me, Psyche~"

"…" Tsugaru just stared at him in confusion. "Psyche… where are you from?"

"I'm from 'bukuro!"

"Bukuro?" Tsugaru remained silent for a moment. "…are you from the continent?"

"The continent?"

"I have never heard of a Bukuro in these lands."

Psyche paused at that before shaking his head, "I don't live around here, but I live here in Japan."

Tsugaru nodded, not quite sure what to make of the man's words. "…why is your kimono so different?"

"My… That isn't a kimono. Those are my regular clothes." Psyche looked up at him, frowning. "…am I really that far from home?"

"I suppose you are." Tsugaru went to pat him on the back, only to pull away at the last minute. "We will get you home."

"Thank you, Tsu-chan." He murmured, nuzzling the blond.

Tsugaru just stared at him in terror. Why was he nuzzling him? He pulled the man off him and blushed profusely. "…Sleep."

The man nodded and cuddled against his leg. "Thank you Tsu-chan…"

…It's Tsugaru, he thought exhaustedly…

~.~

Psyche _hated _mornings.

Mornings were a terrible, horrible time of day. Everyone should just sleep through them. Better yet, who needed that mean sunlight. It gave him sunburn and it made his head hurt when he drank a bit too much and then when he was trying to sleep near a window, it managed to make the spot too warm.

The sunlight streaming into the room was no different today. He opened his eyes only to feel them burn. The damn light was in his face again! He swatted at it, rolling over. Stupid sun with its stupid light-

He froze as he heard a growl. Eyes opening immediately, his gaze met the eyes of a wolf. Everything came in a rush as he leaped backwards, wincing in pain and hearing a slight yelp from near him.

The wolf before him growled harder, baring its teeth.

"…uh… TSUGARU!" He looked around frantically before he saw the man walk in, carrying a couple baskets with him.

"Easy now, Adachigahara." He ruffled the mutt's ears, murmuring to it softly, "you let the man live. There is no changing your mind."

"You let those things in your house?" He stared at Tsugaru in shock as the man nodded calmly.

"They have been very helpful in keeping others away."

"They eat people!"

Something flashed in the man's eyes as he glared over at Psyche, "They do nothing wrong! Just like every other man, woman, and child; they live, they grow up, and they die. The gods were truly more kind to them to give them a group to belong in." He seethed in fury, setting the baskets down near Psyche. "I suggest you not get too close to Adachigahara's pups again or I won't save you from her wrath. Her name should be enough of a warning."

With that, he turned, heading out of the area.

Pups?

Psyche looked around to see a baby wolf rolling around on the floor near him, happy as a clam. Its tail wagged excitedly. It was so cute!

"Come here puppy~" Psyche went to pet it when the growling kicked up again. Immediately, Psyche pulled his hand away and leaned back. His gaze went to the wolf mom and he shivered.

The pup looked up at him curiously, moving forward. It barked excitedly and Psyche nearly squealed in delight.

"You're like a little Balto~" So cute~! He reached out to pet it again, little Balto~ The growling came again before the wolf mother stood in between him and the pup. It bared its teeth viciously at him. The mother, Adachigahara picked its pup up by the scruff of its neck and carried it out, giving him a final glance.

Psyche was not a fan of mornings, nor was he a fan of being devoured by wolves.

He looked over at the fruit filled baskets and sighed. Home sounded so nice right now. He could use a nice latte.

~.~

How… how _dare _that man…

Tsugaru fumed silently from atop his perch overlooking the land. He sat upon the cliff, stroking Jizo's head softly. The wolf leader looked up at him, whimpering.

"I know…" There was no use in his complaint. He would see this man home. He would ensure that the man remained safe, and then he would be home again. As unsafe as it was, to leave his lands, to have this brunet here; he couldn't help but feel as though the gods were trying to speak to him.

His life was one of silence, and yet the gods fashioned it to be quite bold and active. He tried to be what the people had wanted him to be, and the gods made it so his name was forgotten by all, except as a name murmured as being a monster.

"What is my purpose, Jizo-san." He stroked the wolf softly. "You rescued my soul from the depths of the otherworld keeping me to this land and this life, but I do not understand why…"

The wolf looked at him a moment before his gaze went to his small home. Tsugaru followed his gaze, frowning a bit more.

"Is he important to me?"

The wolf whined again and Tsugaru rubbed at the ache he was developing in his head. Standing up, he looked out at the coming storm in the distance before turning his gaze to the wolf. "May Baku eat my nightmares; I cannot handle any more of life's trials."

Nor could he handle another of the gods' games…

~.~

_**A/N: I know, I'm a terrible terrible person. I'm working on finishing about five thousand things and then I'll go to update and something happens to drag me away. I WILL update all of my fics, it will be very soon. I just need to get through work and filing some papers. Shizuo's Birthday Surprise and Cursed By Moonlight will be updated next, although for this fic, I have maybe one or two more chapters for Psyche and Tsugaru and then we shall see how Delic's doing in the age of enlightenment. =w= Oh yes… That will be fun.**_

_**By the way~ the wolves I named all after Japanese gods. Tsugaru is very religious in this. Give you a little rundown so you aren't having to run all over the internet. **_

_**Jizo: he's the god of mankind; saves souls from hell **_

_**Baku: (Although not mentioned as a wolf) he's a demon that eats nightmares. Yum yum, I would hate to have his indigestion.**_

_**Adachigahara: A demoness that is fond of children… in a culinary point of view. She's often depicted with a knife. **_

_**=w= Anyway, yeah~ Just let this nice little chapter fill you for now while I finish some business… Reviews are most kind of you all. Danke.**_


	5. The Lonely Heart and the Swordsman p4

Psyche tried to welcome the man back, he looked over as the blond returned, lifting the doorway with a hand and walking in without a word. His face looked tired, aged by anxiety and fatigue. "Welcome back Tsu-chan!"

The man looked over and shook his head, "It is not Tsu-chan, it is Tsugaru. Please call me by my name, Psyche-san."

"You don't have to say san after my name. You can call me whatever you would like," he smiled brightly, moving across the room only to hear the sound of the wolves' growl. He pulled away and frowned, watching as the beasts followed Tsugaru in and curled up around him.

He wasn't sure but…

Psyche couldn't tell which was more feral, the wolves or the man who commanded them.

Tsugaru looked down at them all, stroking at their heads and murmuring gently to them. His eyes, the blue shade softened as he looked at them, his hair falling into his face a bit. He treated them so kindly, as though each one was worth over twice their weight in gold. The brunet watched as the blond cared for his creatures.

There was no one like that in his time.

No one had time to treat anything in that manner.

There was no wilderness unexplored in his home. Cars zoomed past pedestrians, drenching them in rain water and filth. People were selfish, caring about nothing but making sure they could live up their lives in the full merit of being at the top and being the best.

No one treated the world in a way that this man seemed to.

There was no tests here. There was no fancy degree hanging on the wall. No tailored suits hung in any closet. He didn't have a phone or anyone around that he could gossip to.

He sat there, petting his wolves.

He sat in the middle of nowhere with a pack of wild animals living in his home as though they were pet dogs. He sat there with the most open look of joy.

How did someone get a look like that?

How did anyone get to deserve such a look from someone else?

Out of all the years of his life, Psyche had only seen such a caring gaze, such love and devotion from his mother. Even then, it had been conflicted. Over the years, she had become less and less talkative, soon becoming depressed as he grew to look more like his father. His father…

"You should not look too downtrodden, Psyche. They don't mean to be like this, if you prove yourself to them, they will come to lay with you as well."

Psyche looked up to see that softened gaze on him, something moving inside him and flipping, rendering him unable to speak. He looked down to the wolves, seeing their gaze on him. "They must be very fluffy and warm."

The blond looked at the animals a moment before standing up, coming over to sit next to him and pat at his lap. The wolves looked at him, their faces looking to the blond's. Soon though, starting with a particularly large one, the wolves moved across the room, laying down around them. Psyche's heart raced, excitement overwhelming him as the animals curled up around him. He reached out a bit only to stop short. His gaze went to Tsugaru.

Earlier, they had been furious with him, snapping at him when he had tried to pet the puppy wolf. Tsugaru had been so mad too.

A calloused hand wrapped around his and moved it down, into the soft warm pelt of fur. Psyche watched his hand move along the warm fluffy dark hair. He felt a nose nudge at his arm.

"Baku, no." Tsugaru shook his head, "Forgive him, but he is an attention hog."

Psyche couldn't hold back the giggle, wrapping his arms around the wolf and smiling brightly, "They're so soft! No wonder you love them so much!"

Tsugaru shook his head, "People see them as animals, beasts; monsters that come and prey upon their children, but they are simply beings that live like us." He picked up the pup from earlier, scratching its head. "I have come to think of them as my family. I've watched them grow up from this size to the size of Jizo and Baku. They have babies just like humans do, they hunt just as we do. Truly, there is something about them. They stay with their families through thick and thin." Something on the man's face grew, his eyes seeming to drown in their icy blue color. Psyche watched him. "They do not believe in abandonment, hatred of their kin. They do not kill their pups as they learn. I would live with a thousand packs of wolves if I never had to see another selfish, conniving-"

The blond paused, looking to see Psyche's hand resting on his. Psyche looked up at him and shook his head, "…not everyone is a bad person. Some people really want to be polite and kind."

"Where you live, the people must of a different culture."

"No, they are still Japanese, just like us."

"Japanese?" Tsugaru looked down at him in confusion.

Psyche watched the man's frown and found himself growing warmer, his chest feeling like it was full of helium. He felt so much lighter, like he could just be swept up by the wind and carried away. With this feeling, he nodded, finding himself leaning against Tsugaru and hugging him. His arms locking around him. He felt the blond freeze, felt the blond watching him.

Maybe…

Even if he couldn't understand the emotion himself, he wanted to share what he felt with Tsugaru.

He wanted to show how nice it was, how amazing it was to be accepted without any reservations. Psyche liked him. He liked how Tsugaru cared about what was close to him. He didn't mind anything like social norms or timeframes. He didn't have such things to worry about. It was simple here.

Maybe he could just live here.

Psyche felt the blond wrap his arms around him too, the warmth welcoming and inviting. He leaned closer and smiled into his chest. "Tsugaru, do you think I can stay here a while with you?"

He shut his eyes, feeling foolish for asking such questions.

"You don't have to say yes. If you don't want me here, just tell me and I will find my way home and stay there. I just like everything around here and you are so nice to-"

Tsugaru's hand went to his face, covering his mouth before Psyche's gaze went to the azure gaze looking back at him. "You enjoy the sound of your voice, don't you?" He smiled faintly, it almost wasn't even noticeable, but… it was there. "If you would like to remain here for now, then I think that would be best. It looks to be a bout of foul weather for the next few days."

Psyche nodded, thanking every god his cousin had ever told him about that the weather would be bad. He wanted to talk to Tsugaru more.

~.~

**_A/N: Long time no see, dear readers. _**

**_Hope everyone is doing alright. It's been a while. _**

**_You like the wolves? I hope you enjoyed them. You won't be happy with me soon. =w= Just sayin. _**

**_Leave a little something if you want. I'm being a good sport about the amount of reviews, although like anyone else, I wish there were more._**

**_Later lovelies._**


End file.
